elsas_testfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
E3Worries
center|link=https://fr.wikia.com/E3_2018 L'E3 est une période d'excitation et d'hyper médiatisation. La plupart des jeux qui y sont dévoilés répondent aux attentes des fans. Cependant, il arrive aussi que certains titres disparaissent comme BattleCry, ou encore le projet dans la lignée d' Overwatch de Bethesda. Enfin, il y a des jeux comme Scalebound, qui semblait réunir action, fun et dragons jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne son annulation définitive. bref, les salons de l'E3 ne finissent pas toujours bien... Les jeux qui suivent ont fait beaucoup de bruit à l'E3 2017, mais, malheureusement, hormis quelques rumeurs, ils se sont faits très discrets depuis. Après un an de silence radio, quelles sont les chances que ces cinq jeux sortent enfin ? Devrait-on s'inquiéter ? Anthem center|600px Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Anthem est jeu vidéo d'action-RPG à la troisième personne signé BioWare. Si on en croit les bandes-annonces, ses graphismes seront superbes, avec un décor de science-fiction impressionnant et très vertical et même des jetpacks. Ce sera la réponse d'EA à Destiny avec un accent mis sur le multijoueur, le loot et un système de progression qui devrait vous prendre pas mal de temps. Anthem est très différent de ce à quoi BioWare nous a habitués. C'est une étape importante pour un studio qui cherche à se refaire une réputation après le désastre que fut Mass Effect Andromeda. Devrait-on s'inquiéter ? Peut-être. La date de sortie d' Anthem était initialement prévue pour fin 2018, mais a été repoussée à 2019. Depuis la bande-annonce, trop belle pour être vraie, présentée à l'E3 2017, on n'en a pas entendu beaucoup parlé. La plus grosse info autour d' Anthem a été le rapport que Jason Schreier a fait sur BioWare pour Kotaku en janvier. Et il a dépeint le tableau d'un studio inquiet ayant beaucoup à perdre si Anthem échoue. Anthem sortira, mais quand ? On parle d'EA, ils sortiront le jeu. La question est de savoir si le jeu sera à la hauteur de son trailer. Anthem devrait être très présent à la conférence de presse d'EA samedi. On croise les doigts. Crackdown 3 center|600px Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Crackdown 3 est un jeu avec un Terry Crews en mode maniaque. C'est aussi un vrai terrain de jeu pour le ou les joueurs qui aiment semer le carnage. L'argument de vente principal de Crackdown 3 est son système de destruction environnemental avancé. Au départ, il a été annoncé que le joueur pourrait littéralement détruire n'importe quoi grâce à une nouvelle technologie. Cependant, Microsoft s'est rétracté à ce niveau-là dernièrement. Crackdown 3 sera une sortie majeure pour la Xbox One... si jamais il sort. Devrait-on s'inquiéter ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte vraiment, oui. CrackDown 3 est en développement depuis déjà pas mal d'années maintenant. Le jeu a d'abord été annoncé à L'E3 2014, et, quatre ans plus tard il n'a toujours pas de date de sortie définitive. Une grande partie du jeu a été remaniée apparemment, notamment les fameux systèmes de destruction. Crackdown 3 devrait faire parler de lui à cet E3, mais la rumeur laisse entendre qu'il sera de nouveau repoussé à 2019. Microsoft a vraiment besoin d'un gros titre comme CrackDown 3 pour pouvoir concurrencer PlayStation, et les reports de sortie ne sont pas bon signe. D'un autre côté, ça confirmerait que Crackdown 3 finira bien par sortir. Mais avec un jeu comme ça, on n'y croira pas tant qu'on ne l'aura pas entre les mains. Metroid Prime 4 center|600px Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Metroid Prime 4 est le nouveau jeu Metroid Prime. C'est la seule chose qu'on sait avec certitude. Devrait-on s'inquiéter ? Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire. La seule chose que Nintendo a dévoilé à l'E3 de l'année dernière était la séquence de titre. On sait, en revanche, que Metroid Prime 4 n'est pas réalisé par Retro Studios, les développeurs qui sont à l'origine de l'ancienne trilogie Metroid Prime. Le nouveau studio (peu importe de qui il s'agit) parviendra-t-il à retrouver l'esprit des jeux originaux ? Rien ne peut nous éclairer là-dessus pour l'instant. Metroid Prime 4 pourrait faire partie des grosses sorties, ou pourrait tout simplement être laissé de côté à l'E3. Mais même si Metroid Prime 4 n'apparaît pas, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nintendo est une compagnie qui aime prendre son temps. Et l'attente en vaut souvent la peine. Ori and the will of the wisps center|600px Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ori and the Will of the Wisps est la suite de l'un de nos jeux favoris de cette génération : Ori and the Blind Forest. Le premier était un Metroidvania très réussi qui se déroulait dans univers magnifique, avec une bande-son émouvante et des séquences de plates-formes brutales. D'ailleurs, nous vous conseillons vivement de commencer à y jouer dès maintenant si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait. On ne plaisante pas. La suite devrait combiner à nouveau tous ces éléments, et plus encore. Devrait-on s'inquiéter Non, Ori and the Will of the Wisps est un petit jeu créé par un petit studio. Les jeux indépendants n'ont pas forcément besoin de gros coups de marketing. Si on n'a eu pas de nouvelles du jeu, c'est probablement parce que Moon Studios est occupé à travailler dessus. Cuphead a suivi un chemin similaire en dévoilant quelques trailers alléchants suivis d'années de silence. Avant d'enfin sortir. Patience. Skull & Bones center|600px Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le combat naval d' Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag vous a plu ? Eh bien, Skull & Bones reprend ça, et seulement ça. C'est une expérience avant tout multijoueur qui se déroule dans l'océan indien. Si vous avez toujours rêvé de disputer les batailles navales de Black Flag entre amis, ce jeu est fait pour vous. Devrait-on s'inquiéter ? Oui. Skull & Bones a récemment été reporté à 2019-2010 car le jeu avait besoin d'être retravaillé. Ubisoft a plusieurs gros titres qui vont sortir en 2018, alors Skull & Bones ne sera peut-être pas leur priorité à l'E3 cette année. De plus, le public n'a pas franchement montré d'enthousiasme particulier pour ce jeu. Ceci dit, on peut faire confiance à Ubisoft pour sortir un jeu multijoueur de qualité.